3.15. Privacy, confidentiality, and information protection
1. Precizări '''conceptuale În toate etapele pe care le parcurge, omul nu poate fi separat de corp. Format dintr-un complex de celule structurate în țesuturi, organe, sisteme, grupate la rândul lor în aparate, corpul găzduiește și desfășoară diverse funcții biologice indispensabile trăirii. Astfel, analiza sistemelor de sănătate are la bază două noțiuni fundamentale angrenate sub forma unui cuplu antagonic, și anume perechea sănătate – boală. Suferințele cauzate de boală nu sunt surprinse doar în context biologic, întrucât în urma unor studii vaste de etnografie și antropologie, fenomenul capătă conotații culturale, strâns legate de credințele și convingerile generațiilor. Condiționate nu numai de factorii mediului social, de norme și valori impuse, dar și de comportamente și stiluri de viață, perechea sănătate-boală variază de la un context socio-cultural la altul, având dimensiuni relative. Deși traită ca o experiență personală, modificarea echilibrului generează efecte sociale doar prin simpla comunicare a stării de boală, precum și efecte macrosociale, în cazul epidemiilor bine cunoscute din istoria lumii. Sociologii privesc stările organismului uman drept „''indicatori importanți ai progresului social, ai bunăstării sociale și ai calității vieții''”1, fundamentând cu ajutorul altor discipline un model de percepere a sănătății, altul decat simpla absență a bolii. Organizația Mondiala a sănătății (OMS) valorifică astfel sănătatea ca fiind o „''condiție de bunăstare fizică, psihică și socială, care nu se reduce doar la absența bolii sau handicapului''”2. În limba engleză, conceptul de boală este definit de către doi termeni: illness''' și '''disease3. În timp ce primul se referă la experiența subiectivă a stării mentale bazată sau nu pe un proces patologic, cel de-al doilea este strâns legat de medicina biologică și se referă la anomaliile structurale și funcționale ale organismului. Astfel, experiența bolnavului și exprimarea simptomatologiei se transformă în adevărate narațiuni despre boală (illness narratives')'', care pe lângă că oferă doctorului un suport informativ și un tablou complet, sunt și indicatori ai propriei imagini pe care indivizii o dezvoltă4. În 1951, Talcott Parsons defineste un alt concept, rolul de ''bolnav (''sick role)'''5 care presupune recunoașterea drepturilor și obligațiilor unui om bolnav și atribuirea unui anume statut social, perceput ca o devianță socială (abatere de la normele sociale). Necontrolată, această percepție conduce către o discriminare a pacientului, până la stigmatizarea și ostracizarea acestuia. Având un cadru cultural și medical asupra relației dintre doctor și pacient, putem deduce astfel importanța intimității oferite pacientului, confidențialității informațiilor medicale și limitarea accesului la acestea. Informația '''medicală'' (medical record, medical chart, health record) reprezintă documentarea istoriei medicale a unui pacient, precum și a sistemelor de tratament primite, realizată de cadrele medicale. Acestea pot conține observații și note, istoricul administrării medicamentelor, diverse terapii efectuate, rezultatele analizelor de laborator, rezultate imagistice, precum și alte documente de la alte instituții de sănătate (fișe de internare, de externare, note preoperative, postoperative). Aceste fișe medicale sunt documente legale, deci beneficiază de un caracter confidențial, putând fi puse la dispoziție altor persoane doar prin consimțământul pacientului. „..Toate informațiile privind starea pacientului sunt confidențiale, chiar și dupa decesul acestuia și pot fi furnizate numai în cazul în care pacientul își da consimțământul explicit sau dacă legea o cere în mod expres, fiind excepții doar cazurile în care pacientul reprezintă pericol pentru sine sau pentru sănătatea publică”'' (extras din Legea Drepturilor Pacientului, legea nr. 46 din 21.01.2003, capitolul IV). Confidențialitatea7 datelor (confidentiality) ''este esențială în sistemul medical, întrucât este temeiul pe care se sprijina relația doctor – pacient. Încrederea oferită medicului poate mări calitatea și cantitatea informațiilor furnizate de pacient. Protejarea datelor cu caracter personal se face atat printr-un cadru legal, cât și prin jurămintele depuse odată cu finalizarea studiilor medicale. Prin confidențialitate se înțeleg următoarele reglementări: - felul în care va fi folosită informația; - persoanele ce vor avea acces la informație; - ce proceduri vor putea asigura accesul limitat la informație. 'Intimitatea' este strâns legată de confidențialitate și de asigurarea unui mediu sanitar propice, astfel încât pacientul să dezvăluie medicului informații folositoare în vederea unui diagnostic corect. Astfel ''protecția (prevenirea accesului și alterării accidentale) și securitatea (prevenirea accesului si alterarea intenționate) datelor medicale devin un subiect prioritar pentru o funcționare corectă și eficientă a volumului mare de informații și a timpului uneori limitat în tratarea diverselor afecțiuni medicale. 2. Jurământul lui Hippocrate Încă din cele mai vechi timpuri confidențialitatea a fost considerată ca fiind un temei fundamental în relatia dintre medic şi pacient. Deşi nu existau legi concrete care să ii constrângă pe medici să işi respecte şi să işi indeplinească toate indatoririile faţă de pacienţi, ei erau motivaţi de onoare şi de jurămintele făcute in faţa divinitaţii. Un exemplu de astfel de legământ, care se pastrează şi in zilele noastre, la câteva mii de ani de la apariţie este Jurămantul lui Hipocrate. Acest jurămant care a fost atribuit lui Hipocrate8, medic din Grecia antică, şi care a fost reunit impreuna cu alte lucrari sub titlul de “Corpus Hippocraticum”, cuprinde îndatoririle morale pe care un medic trebuie să le respecte in exercitarea profesiunii sale. Corpus Hippocraticum, din biblioteca renumitei școli de medicină din Cos cuprinde peste 70 de lucrari dintre care doar șase îi aparțin cu siguranță lui Hippocrate9. Hippocrate, care este considerat in zilele noastre părintele medicinei moderne, a contribuit, în limitele posibilităților din vremea sa, la eliberarea medicinei de superstiții și misticism. Pentru el boala nu reprezinta o entitate independentă, un corp străin imaterial pătruns in corp, aşa cum era ea vazută de medicina primitivă. Din perspectiva lui Hippocrate omul bolnav este vazut in intregime, el reprezentând o fiinţă unitară dezechilibrată şi tulburată in funcţiile ei.10 Acest celebru testament contine obligatiile cat si interdictiile care trebuiesc respectate de medici in interactiunea acestora cu pacientii, pentru ca ingrijirea de care beneficiaza pacientul sa fie una de calitate. El incepe cu un angajament fata de zei şi faţă de profesorii, care l-au calauzit in dobândirea cunoştiinţelor medicale. Interdicţiile se referă la vatamarea pacientului, medicamente mortale, avort, chirurgie sau intreţinerea de relatii sexuale cu pacientii. O altă cerinţă obligatorie pe care trebuie sa o indeplinească medicul este aceea de a pastra secretului profesional şi de a actiona cu onestitate si credinţă. Jurământul lui Hipocrate este rostit de studenţii facultaţiilor de medicină la festivitatea de absolvire. El este utilizat de cateva secole de absolventii invatamantului medical in intregime sau cu modificari. Când depun acest jurământ, viitori medici işi iau angajamentul de a profesa meseria pentru care s-au pregatit cu devotament şi de a respecta pacientul şi drepturiile acestuia. O regulă foarte importanta pe care medicul, odată ce a rostit acest jurământ trebuie să o respecte este aceea de a păstra confidenţială orice informaţie primită de la pacient. Deşi exista diferenţe intre documentul original şi versiunea lui modernă folosită in zilele noastre, Jurământul lui Hippocrate specifica foarte clar importanta confidenţialitaţii in relaţia dintre medic şi pacient. Mai jos se află paragraful din versiunea oficială a Jurământului lui Hipocrate, care face referire la importanţa confidenţialitaţii medicului: “Orice as vedea si as auzi in timp ce imi fac meseria sau chiar in afara de aceasta, nu voi vorbi despre ceea ce nu-i nici o nevoie sa fie destainuit, socotind ca, in asemenea imprejurari, pastrarea tainei este o datorie.”'11' Acesta la fel ca şi cel original conţine un paragraf care se referă la importanţa confidenţialitaţii in relaţia dintre medic şi pacient: “''Voi pastra secretele incredintate de pacienti chiar si dupa decesul acestora.”'12' Respectarea intimităţii pacientului este absolut necesară deoarece constituie unul dintre drepturile fundamentale ale acestuia, iar nerespectarea acesteia contravine principiilor morale de bază. Oamenii au diferite motive din care nu vor să li se facă cunoscută boala. Unii dintre ei au dobândit aceste boli prin comportament imoral, iar alţii sunt pur şi simplu intimidaţi de boala lor sau de conceptele societăţii despre boala respectivă. În procesul diagnosticării şi a tratamentului, medicul poate ajunge să cunoască lucruri intime, şi secrete personale ale pacientului. Din această cauză confidenţialitatea este o obligaţiune pe care trebuia să şi-o însuşească orice medic. Aceste principii etice ce se găsesc in Jurământul lui Hipocrate pot fi intâlnite şi in invăţăturile creştine. Dumnezeu a spus prin gura înţeleptului împărat Solomon astfel cu privire la păstrarea secretelor: “''Cine defaimă pe aproapele său este fără minte, dar omul cu pricepere primeşte şi tace. – Cine umblă cu bârfeli dă pe faţă lucruri ascunse, dar sufletul credincios ţine ce i s-a încredinţat.”'13' '''3. Ierarhizarea '''instituțiilor' Pentru implementarea corectă a diverselor politici de sănătate publică, de monitorizare a afecțiunilor și a instituțiilor sanitare, de organizare și prevenire a unor situații de urgență, toate informațiile medicale sunt transmise conform unei ierarhii bine stabilite organelor de centralizare a datelor. Sursele primare de date sunt reprezentate de unitățile sanitare din întreg județul: cabinete de medicină de familie, spitale, centre de sănătate, ambulatorii. Informațiile culese de aceste centre sunt transmise la nivel subnațional: Casei Județene de Asigurări de Sănătate, Direcției Județene de Sănătate Publică și Direcției Județene de Statistică. Acestea la rândul lor comunică cu diverse Instituții de Sănătate Publică, de Cercetare și Dezvoltare, cu Centre de Statistică Sanitară și Documentare Medicală, care vor transmite informațiile prelucrate Ministerului Sănătății, Casei Naționale de Asigurări de Sănătate. La nivel național puterea decizională revine Colegiului Medicilor și Colegiului Farmaciștilor, precum și altor ministere din afara sistemului de sănătate. Adrese utile: - Casa de Asigurări de Sănătate Timiș: http://www.cnas.ro/cjastm/ Funcții: gestionează fondul, propune proiecte de acte normative pentru asigurarea funcționării sistemului de asigurări sociale de sănătate, elaborează și implementează procedurile și formularele pentru administrarea sistemului de asigurări de sănătate, elaborează și actualizează Registrul Unic de Evidența a Asiguraților, publică raportul anual și îl prezintă sistemelor de centralizare, asigură organizarea sistemului informatic pentru înregistrarea asiguraților, elaborează contractele-cadru între CJAS și furnizorii de servicii medicale, asigură accesul la servicii medicale și medicamente, creșterea gradului de informare și de satisfacție a pacientului. Prin Sistemul Informatic Unic Integrat (SIUI) se realizează raportările lunare către CJASTM. - Direcția de Sănătate Publică Timiș: www.'dsptimis'.ro Funcții: organizează culegerea și prelucrarea informațiilor statistice medicale, întocmesc rapoarte care sunt puse la dispoziția Ministerului Sănătății Publice și autorităților locale, potrivit legii, respectându-se confidențialitatea datelor referitoare la persoane, organizează activitatatea de medicină preventivă, acțiuni de educație pentru sănătatea populației, exercită inspecții sanitare, coordonează serviciile de salvare din teritoriu. Direcția de sănătate publică „''furnizează date statistice către alte autorități, la solicitare și cu respectarea confidențialității datelor personale''” (extras din Ordinul nr. 1078/27.07.2010, art. 6, alin 2). ''- 'Direcția Regională de Statistică Timi'ș: www.'timis'.insse.ro 4. '''Sistemul integrat al fișelor electronice de sănătate Informația medicală devine tot mai complexă, acumulându-se astfel un volum mare de date medicale. Necesitatea de a stoca un asemenea volum de informații, precum și de a le partaja sau a le parcurge într-un mod eficient a condus la implementarea unui sistem integrat al fișelor electronice de sănătate '(''integrated care EHR ''= electronic health record14). Acesta reprezintă o colecție de informații medicale digitale, computerizate, stocate în siguranță și accesibile unui utilizator autorizat. Comparându-se cu metoda clasică (pe hârtie), avantajele acestei metode presupun o ''portabilitate și o accesibilitate mult mai mare la aceste date medicale, posibilitatea înregistrării unui volum mare de informații și includerea acestora pe categorii, precum și facilitarea cercetărilor medicale și a statisticilor. Însă înregistrarea electronică a acestor informații medicale presupune în același timp și unele limitări privind securitatea, confidențialitatea și protejarea acestora15. Dezavantajele acestei metode includ costurile mari necesare implementării, necesitatea unui personal instruit pentru a utiliza aplicațiile și softurile medicale, precum și unele probleme tehnice ce pot apărea pe parcurs. Amenințările (interne, externe, intenționate și neintenționate) acestui sistem electronic de sănătate au fost grupate în 3 mari categorii: - amenințări de ordin uman: hackeri - amenințări ale mediului: cutremure, uragane, incendii - probleme tehnice și administrative. Un exemplu de sistem informatic medical online, popular, este reprezentat de ICMed16 (Syonic). Sistemul funcționează pe baza interconectării cabinetelor, policlinicilor, spitalelor, laboratoarelor, centrelor de imagistică, farmaciilor, urgențelor și pacienților. Utilizându-se o fișă electronică unică a pacientului, se pot urmări eficient afecțiunile și metodele de tratament ale acestuia, indici epidemiologici, activitatea si bugetul pentru o mai bună desfășurare a activității. Completarea automată a documentelor medicale, precum și raportarea online, directă la casele de asigurări reprezintă câteva avantaje ale acestei aplicații. Se poate realiza și un backup al bazei de date într-un format criptat. Societatea in care traim se afla intr-o continua schimbare si domeniul informational a adus multe modificari chiar si in sistemul sanitar. Pentru o mai buna functionare in domeniul medical se urmareste o monitorizare si o sistematizare a informatiilor pentru a se putea interveni mai rapid si mai eficient in ceea ce priveste starea pacientului, istoricul bolilor, fiind pentru medic o cale de diagnosticare mult mai eficienta. ''Cardul national de sanatate'' este ,,un card din material de plastic, cu cip, care conține un circuit integrat cu microprocesor ce asigura accesul pacienților asigurați la servicii medicale și farmaceutice pe teritoriul României și validarea serviciilor medicale efectuate de către furnizorii de servicii medicale și farmaceutice.”17 Acest card reprezintă codul de acces pentru toate sistemele informatice ale CNAS și conține datele de identificare ale asiguratilor ce au împlinit 18 ani și în baza căruia ar urma să se deconteze toate serviciile medicale. „''Implementarea cardului național de sănătate reprezintă o necesitate pentru eficientizarea sistemului sanitar. Sistemele informatice sunt mult mai sigure decât cele în care se folosesc documente scrise, pe hârtie. Dacă datele vor fi publie, autoritățile vor avea posibilitatea să cunoască cine le-a validat, cine le-a divulgat, ceea ce este foarte greu de probat în acest moment.”'' 18 ''(Cseke Attila, ministrul sănătății) Cardul national este un document obligatoriu pentru fiecare asigurat ce doreste sa acceseze servicii medicale in unitatile sanitare din reteaua publica, dar si pentru medicii din sistem care vor primi, la randul lor, un card medical profesional. De asemenea, cardul va contine si date de natura medicala, care vor fi stocate pe un cip. Cipul va contine diagnostice medicale cu risc vital si boli cronice, grupa sanguina si Rh, acceptul exprimat, in timpul vietii, pentru prelevarea de organe, tesuturi si celule, dupa deces, dar si numele si datele de contact ale medicului de familie. Pe card şi în memoria electronică a cardului sunt imprimate următoarele informaţii: • Numele şi prenumele asiguratului • Codul unic de identificare în sistemul de asigurări sociale de sănătate • Numărul de identificare al cardului naţional de asigurări sociale de sănătate (CID) • Data naşterii • Termenul de valabilitate al cardului (5 ani) Doar la cererea asiguratului, medicul de familie poate inscripţiona pe cardul de sănătate date medicale. Parerile sunt impartite in ceea ce priveste cardul de sanatate, unii considera ca datele incluse pe card nu vor mai fi protejate prin confidentialitatea informatiilor si ca intimitatea lor va fi invadata, altii sunt de parere ca e o metoda eficienta de integrare intr-un sistem unitar. Din punct de vedere al securitatii cardului de sanatate CID-ul (codul de identificare), desi diferit fata de CNP, este generat pe baza acestuia, folosindu-se un algoritm PUBLIC, disponibil atat online, pe http://siui.casan.ro:82/Asigurati/ cat si ca sursa pt. programatorii interesati, pe http://siui.casan.ro:82/Asigurati/DespreCID.aspx. Asadar, aplicarea procesului invers si aflarea CNP-ului unui asigurat pornind de la acest CID, inscriptionat VIZIBIL pe card, este doar o formalitate. O alta problema cu cardul de sanatate o reprezinta faptul ca o persoana rau intentionata se poate folosi in modurile cele mai negative cu putiinta de aceste informatii, putandu-se ajunge si la punerea in pericol a vietii fiziologice / private a pacientului caruia i-ar fi furat sau citit un astfel de card fara autorizatie. In contextul acesta intervine in discutie si legea nr. 677 din 21 noiembrie 2001 pentru protecţia persoanelor cu privire la prelucrarea datelor cu caracter personal şi libera circulaţie a acestor date : ,,Art. 8: Prelucrarea datelor cu caracter personal având funcţie de identificare (1) Prelucrarea codului numeric personal sau a altor date cu caracter personal având o funcţie de identificare de aplicabilitate generală poate fi efectuată numai dacă: a) persoana vizată şi-a dat în mod expres consimţământul; sau b) prelucrarea este prevăzută în mod expres de o dispoziţie legală. (2) Autoritatea de supraveghere poate stabili şi alte cazuri în care se poate efectua prelucrarea datelor prevăzute la alin. (1), numai cu condiţia instituirii unor garanţii adecvate pentru respectarea drepturilor persoanelor vizate. Art. 12: Informarea persoanei vizate (2) În cazul în care datele nu sunt obţinute direct de la persoana vizată, operatorul este obligat ca, în momentul colectării datelor sau, dacă se intenţionează dezvăluirea acestora către terţi, cel mai târziu până în momentul primei dezvăluiri, să furnizeze persoanei vizate cel puţin următoarele informaţii, cu excepţia cazului în care persoana vizată posedă deja informaţiile respective: a) identitatea operatorului şi a reprezentantului acestuia, dacă este cazul; b) scopul în care se face prelucrarea datelor; c) informaţii suplimentare, precum: categoriile de date vizate, destinatarii sau categoriile de destinatari ai datelor, existenţa drepturilor prevăzute de prezenta lege pentru persoana vizată, în special a dreptului de acces, de intervenţie asupra datelor şi de opoziţie, precum şi condiţiile în care pot fi exercitate; d) orice alte informaţii a căror furnizare este impusă prin dispoziţie a autorităţii de supraveghere, ţinând seama de specificul prelucrării”19. '''Concluzie: Comunicarea cu familia și tutorii: Trebuie acordată o atenție sporită în cazul divulgării informațiilor medicale ale unui pacient familiei acestuia sau reprezentanților legali. Consimțământul pacientului este necesar în acest caz. Adolescenții pot beneficia de această confidențialitate, însă părinții acestuia pot accesa aceste informații prin lege. ''Comunicarea cu alte cadre medicale: Uneori e necesară consultarea unui alt specialist în vederea unui diagostic sau a unui tratament corect. În acest caz ar trebui evitată dezvăluirea identității pacientului, discutându-se strict cazul medical. ''Confidențialitatea și protecția pacientului: Când pacientul este supus unui risc (violență, abuz), informațiile pot fi dezvăluite organelor de protecție. De asemenea, prin ordin judecătoresc (temei legal) pot fi accesate informațiile. ''Confidențialitatea și sănătatea publică: Uneori e necesară dezvăluirea informațiilor atunci când acesta reprezintă un pericol public. '''Bibliografie' Rădulescu, Sorin - Sociologia sănătății și a bolii, Editura Nemira, 2002 Vlădescu, Cristian; Ursoniu, Sorin; Ciobanu, Virgil et alii – Sănătate publică și management sanitar, Editura Cartea Universitară, București, 2004. Pool, Robert; Geissler, Wenzel – Medical Anthropology (Understanding Public Health), Open University Press, 2005 Toma, V. – Câmpul disciplinar al antropologiei medicale – definiția și obiectul de studiu, în Revista Medicală Română, vol. LIV, nr. 1, 2007 Hyden, Lars-Christer, Illness and narrative, în Sociology of Health and Illness ''Vol. 19, Nr.1, 1997, pp. 48-69. V. L. Bologa; B.Duţescu; I.Ghelerter; S. Iszak; I.Spielmann; L. Wasserman - ''Istoria medicinei, Editura Medicală Bucuresti, 1963. Webografie http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_health_record, accesat 5.05.2015 http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippocrate, accesat 08.05.2015 http://www.spcm.ro/hipocrate.php, accesat 09. 05.2015 http://moldovacrestina.md/meditatii/juramantul-lui-hippocrate, accesat 10.05 2015 https://dansantimbreanu.wordpress.com/juramantul-lui-hipocrat-se-respecta-oare-in-romania/, accesat 09.05 2015 http://www.cnas.ro/page/cardul-national-de-asigurari-de-sanatate-2.html accesat 7.05.2015 http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cardul_Na%C8%9Bional_de_Asigur%C4%83ri_de_S%C4%83n%C4%83tate accesat in 7.05.2015 http://www.gandul.info/stiri, accesat in 7.05.2015 http://www.legi-internet.ro/legislatie-itc/date-cu-caracter-personal/decizie-anspdcp-1322011.html, accesat in 7.05.2015 1 Rădulescu, 2002. 2 Vlădescu et alii, 2004, p. 11 3 Pool, Geissler, 2005 4 Hyden 1997 , p. 50 5 Toma, 2007, p. 8 6 Pool, Geissler, 2005, p. 54. 7 DEX: „''care se comunică în taină, secret, intim, particular”'' 8 Hippocrates (n. cca. 460 î.Hr. pe insula Cos din Arhipelagul insulelor Sporade, d. cca. 370 î.Hr. în localitatea Larissa din Tessalia) 9 http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippocrate, accesat in data de 07.05.2015 10 Istoria medicinei, Editura medicală Bucuresti 1963, p.36 11 http://www.spcm.ro/hipocrate.php, accesat pe data de: 09. 05.2015. 12Formularea moderna a juramantului lui Hipocrat, adoptat de Asociatia Medicala Mondiala in cadrul Declaratiei de la Geneva din anul 1975. 13 Biblie: Proverbele lui Solomon 11:12-13 14 EHR (electronic health record), EMR (electronic medical record), EPR (electronic patient record) 15 Între anii 2009-2012, în SUA au fost reportați 18,059,831 indivizi afectați de acest sistem (pierderi, furturi de informații) 16 www.icmed.ro 17 http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cardul_Na%C8%9Bional_de_Asigur%C4%83ri_de_S%C4%83n%C4%83tate accesat in 7.05.2015 18 http://www.gandul.info/stiri accesat in 7.05.2015 19 http://www.legi-internet.ro/legislatie-itc/date-cu-caracter-personal/decizie-anspdcp-1322011.html